Demons
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Everyone has them, their hidden past demons under the bed ghosts of their past. Please R&R Thank you


A.N.: Ok, so Rossi kept bugging me for this one, cause when I heard the song I thought of him and what happened in the episode "Reckoner" I hope I captured his voice even a little bit. As ever on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Kenny Chesney

_Sometimes they're in a bottle,  
Sometimes a pair of high-heel shoes,  
Some come rolled in paper  
Some have six strings and only play the blues  
Once you've met the devil  
There ain't no way he'll let you be  
When I'm not chasing demons,  
There's demons chasing me_

Dropping his go bag by the door he pulled his keys from the lock and tossed them over towards the coffee table. He didn't really care where they landed he'd find them in the morning if needs be. As for right now he slowly walked in the direction of the liquor cabinet thinking that a good stiff drink was in order after the hell he'd been put through. Thirty plus years he had to forget about that damn town, but no it couldn't and wouldn't leave him in peace. He through he'd long ago put those demons to bed for good and still they came back to rear their ugly heads.

His mind still couldn't come to terms with Ray's death. How he watched that flash of light from across the road, close enough to see, yet to far away to do a damn thing to help him. Another good friend gone to the grave to early, not when he still lives, has seen to many things in his life, some good, most to terrible to even bother repeating. Granted Ray had been no saint, but he'd always been a good guy flawed, but then again aren't we all.

Pulling open the oak door he grabs the amber bottle of twenty year old Scotch, pouring three fingers into a crystal glass before downing the whole cup, letting the liquid burn itself a path down his throat. At least he could still feel that, when everything else had turned numb. Pouring another glass he puts the decanter back and closes the door turning away and heading towards his office.

Pushing the door open he glance's around the darken room. Slowly, his body filled with aches he swore he'd never get; he walked across the plush carpet to his desk and turns on the lamp illuminating the dark burgundy walls filled with awards, metals from his service in the military, the front cover of his first book framed, so much of his history in one small room, yet what really mattered didn't even cover those walls. They covered the tiny scrap of his heart that still beat within his chest.

_Skeletons in closets  
Ghosts underneath the bed  
They hide out in pictures  
And words better left unsaid  
They hang around like perfume  
And haunt me like an ancient melody  
When I'm not chasing demons,  
There's demons chasing me_

Sitting down heavily in his brown leather chair he runs a weary hand through his dark brown slightly graying hair. He eyes caught sight of the only framed picture he had sitting on his desk of the Galen children all three smiling at him in front of their childhood home. He'd finally brought peace to that family after twenty years of misery; he only wished he could've done so sooner. He knew life didn't always give you what you wanted there were cruel times, times of joy and peace. He'd known all three sometimes all at once. Life had dealt him a hard hand from early on and just never let up.

And now he watched his team, his friends go through something similar. Aaron having to watch his son from a video not knowing where he is or if he'd ever see him again all because of one demon who wouldn't let go. Derek chased his own demons trusting very few if anyone at all his own past brought him to this point, scared by to many unspeakable things. Emily hid hers only a fraction better than Derek, trying to not let it show what growing up without a proper family did. What the heart ache of not having a loving mother brought. JJ sweet, sometimes nave JJ wore her heart on her sleeve, yet she held her own demons and pain close not letting anyone see who she really was. Reid, smart as he is clueless about life outside their little BAU world; however he covered his own world weary scares just like the other. His final thoughts rested with Garcia who on outward appearance seemed friendly and sweet, belaying the real pain she kept hidden behind her colorful attitude.

Shaking his head, he took a sip of the amber liquid, before reaching for the nearest file, real world demons that's who he chased, who needed to be put away, to keep the world safe, even if for just a fraction of time.

_There's things that I can't leave alone  
'Cause they won't leave me alone  
What I want ain't what I need  
Still I reach for the things I crave  
Then try to run away  
Am I afraid of being free  
'Cause when I'm not chasing demons  
There's demons chasing me_

That he could do chase the bad guys, the scum of the earth that prayed on the innocent lives needlessly. The life style was something he'd become good at, catching those that not many had the knowledge to accomplices. Granted things had changed from the first team all those long years ago, but now if you were to ask him, he'd say it'd changed for the better, well in some aspects. Flying around the lower forty eight in a state of the art jet was a hell of a lot better than having to drive or take a commercial flight that could and would almost always be late or any number of other technical difficulties. Having a team to fall back on when you got suck wasn't so bad either.

Hours passed without him really knowing what time it turned to, he'd long sense downed his scotch, his hand beginning to cramp from all the writing, he finally put his pen to rest, and closed the last file. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the chain holding a locket with a picture of a woman he'd always love. Maybe she was the very reason his three marriages never worked. The problem was they were not her, Emma. They would've never matched up to the one woman he knew he could never have.

_So roll one up and light it  
Pick up my old guitar  
I'm playing crossroads  
Drinking whiskey from a mason jar  
Heartache at my front door  
Says she needs my company  
When I'm not chasing demons  
There's demons chasing me_

She'd been his light in dark times. Even when they'd lost contact for years on end and he'd run into her it would be like old times between them, like nothing had passed at all. She was what kept him going, kept him fighting the silent battle in his mind and in the world to right the wrongs. Many people had seen him as a hard nosed, no feelings, distance man who to most was cold at best and trusted no one.

Only part was true. When he left that tiny eastern town for bigger and better things he left a part of him behind, the best part. The part he would never get back no matter how hard he tried. He would be a ghost to him now memories of a time gone by now to be returned.

Studying the aged picture in his hands he tried to remember what her voice sounded like, but nothing came to mind. Maybe his memory was starting to fail and for that he would, at times, gladly welcome. For now though while he still had fight in him, he would chase those demons real and those within himself, they would never leave him in peace.

Closing the locket, he opened the bottom draw and placed her inside with the rest of his past. Were she and everything else would stay forever…

_There's things that I can't leave alone  
'Cause they won't leave me alone  
What I want ain't what I need  
Still I reach for the things I crave  
Then try to run away  
Am I afraid of being free  
'Cause when I'm not chasing demons  
There's demons chasing me_

When I'm not chasing demons  
There's demons chasing me

Demons chasing me

Artist: Kenny Chesney 

_Song: Demons _

_Album: Just who I am_

_The End_


End file.
